Botanical classification: Prunus persica. 
The new peach tree (hereinafter referred to as the xe2x80x98P.F. 28-007xe2x80x99 peach tree) was originated by Paul Friday in the experimental orchard, which is maintained for the purposes of breeding peach trees, at Paul Friday Farms Inc., located in Coloma, Mich. Coloma is located in the southwest section of Michigan.
In an ongoing mass selection breeding program, superior seedlings of unrecorded parentage are maintained as seed sources for the production of seeds which are collected and planted in mass. The seed producing parent trees are maintained solely as proprietary trees for breeding purposes and have not been released from the experimental orchard, where such trees can be evaluated for their adaptability to local and regional growing conditions. Seeds resulting from open pollination of the trees in the experimental orchard are regularly planted in mass to produce new populations of seedlings which are cultured and monitored to maturity. Trees with superior attributes are retained for further observation and testing, and contribute seeds to advancing generations of new populations of seedlings.
The tree of this application, xe2x80x98P.F. 28-007xe2x80x99, was a single plant from one such a seedling population, and was based on the numerous superior genetic attributes of this tree which are described in the botanical description to follow. While not comprehensive, the details of the botanical description to follow are believed to be a reasonably complete botanical description of the tree of this disclosure.
The new and distinct variety of peach tree was asexually propagated by budding as performed in the experimental orchard of Paul Friday Farms Inc., located in Coloma, Mich. The asexual propagation demonstrates that such reproduction of the characteristics of the tree are consistent and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagation.
The new and distinct variety of peach tree is of average height and of upright growth and a regular and productive bearer of peaches. A distinct characteristic of the xe2x80x98P.F. 28-007xe2x80x99 peach tree is its medium vigor having growth of about twenty-four inches (24xe2x80x3) per year. The blossoms bloom in mid-season and are characterized by being contracted or partially spread to approximately xc2xe-inch when in full bloom. At the same time the five petals of the blossoms are of lesser length than the length of petals of the normal showy blossom as exemplified by the xe2x80x98Loringxe2x80x99 (unpatented) peach blossom.
The blossoms of the present peach tree at full bloom may be characterized as being non-showy. More specifically, the blossoms of the present peach tree have radially projecting and angularly spaced five blossom petals to form a blossom having a diameter of about xc2xexe2x80x3 measured across the blossoms.
The flesh of the fruit of the present peach tree is firm and is yellow. This variety is very freestone.
The skin is smooth having moderate to little down and is of dark red color overlying a yellow ground color. The yellow background covers approximately twenty percent (20%) of its surface at maturity. At maturity, the peach is spherical having an average diameter of about 2xc2xexe2x80x3.
When harvested, the fruit is broken loose from the tree with the breaking point above the peduncle rather than below about fifty percent (50%) of the time.
The fruit produced by this tree has firm, and non-melting flesh, and thereby has the attendant resistance to blemishes and soft spots in harvesting, shipping and handling due to bruising. The firmness of the fruit flesh is sufficient to allow the flesh to yield and be restored when bumped or dropped without the resulting soft spots as would be experienced in most late season peaches of this market class. Thus, fruit of this tree remains more attractive to the ultimate buyer, the consumer, and thereby will command premium prices for the late fresh desert market.
The fruit matures in the latter part of the peach growing season of southwestern Michigan. The fruit as mentioned heretofore is of dark red color overlying a yellow, which covers approximately twenty percent (20%), of its surface and has a very attractive appearance.